fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is one of the Fables featured in Fables. In the Homelands, he was a prince. In Fabletown, he's a citizen and the second mayor of the community. Characteristics As his name suggests, Prince Charming is incredibly charming and has managed to marry several princesses. He is also a remarkable swordsman.Storybook Love Part 1: The Mouse Police Never Sleep. Fables #13 Prince Charming can be regarded as an opportunistic rogue, and a womanizer. He desires riches and often woos women for the sake of living in their wealth. He has been proven to be very determined when he sets his mind on something, such as becoming the mayor of Fabletown. During the campaign, he made promises that he couldn't keep in order to win the election. In this regard, he can be seen as selfish, only caring for his own interests. Because of this, he is disliked by several characters such as Bigby and Snow White. However, he has proven that he has a good side as shown when he fought Bluebeard, partly because he wanted to save Snow White and Bigby. When he became the mayor of Fabletown, he proved himself to be an effective military leader. He organized a variety of operations against the Adversary that have proven to be very effective and successful, most notably Boy Blue and Bigby's mission to the Homelands. He keep his promises, such as his attempt to make sure that Blue won't get harshly punished for the secret mission to the Homelands, and giving Bigby and Snow White a house outside Fabletown and the Farm, so they can be together. Another aspect of his personality is his determination. Once he sets himself a goal (usually a woman), he will do anything to reach that goal. While he excelled at working towards the goal, he is clueless with what to do with it once he gains it, as shown from his mayor campaign and marriage failures. He eventually managed to set a much better goal for himself, to defeat the Adversary. In the end, he has proven himself to be a selfless man, willing to do everything for the good of Fabletown. History Homeworlds Prince Charming was the prince of a kingdom. Among his responsibilities was keeping the peace of the kingdom."The Fencing Lessons" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall. He married Snow White, Briar Rose, and Cinderella at various times. Fabletown Prince Charming was a relative new comer to Fabletown. He sold his title to Jack Horner, but bought it back when he got the money. Storybook Love Part 2: Into the Woods. Fables #14 Upon finding out that his ex-wife Briar Rose was rich due to her fairy gifts, he put himself in her good graces.A Sharp Operation: Part 2 of a 2 Part Caper Intent on getting himself a better place in Fabletown, Charming began spying on Bluebeard using the mouse police. Upon finding out about Bluebeard's plans to kill Bigby Wolf, Charming dueled and killed Bluebeard.Storybook Love Part 3: Duel. Fables #15 He was able to keep the incident quiet because all Bluebeard's money went straight to Fabletown. Charming was intent on controlling the money and began preparing to campaign for mayor. "Storybook Love Part 4: Road-Runner and Coyote Ugly". First published in (November 2003) When Fabletown was invaded by the Adversary's wooden army, he aided the other fables in the defense of Fabletown and fought bravely during the battle. Becoming Mayor After the invasion, the campaign for the next mayor took place. He won the election by overwhelming support. Though elated at first and determined to keep his promises, he was told by Frau Totenkinder that they aren't able to make so many transformaton spells, much to his dismay. Also, he quickly realized that fulfilling his job as a mayor proved to be much more difficult than getting it. He hired Beauty and Beast as the new deputy mayor and sheriff respectively, knowing fully well that Snow White and Bigby Wolf would rather quit their jobs than work under him. Prince Charming's support quickly drops, as many disgrunteld fables demanded that he fulfill his promises. New problems arise as Boy Blue stole artifacts and left for the Homelands, while people in Fabletown die unexpectedly. Believing that the string of murders was caused by the Adversary, Charming was determined to strike back at the enemy. He quickly formed a War Council and ordered Beauty to call the three Tourists home in order to put them in some real work. Prince Charming is forced to deal with Trusty John who was revealed by Kay to have been spying for the Adversary. Despite his misgivings, he hardened himself and made John go down the Witching Well. Later that night, he met with Mowgli and ordered him to find Bigby and bring the former sheriff back to Fabletown for a vital mission into the Homelands. More problems arose much to Charming's misgivings, when the Arabian fables arrived in Fabletown. He was unprepared for them and unable to communicate with them. He lost his temper when they asked for slaves and caused tension between the two factions. Eventually however, they find a solution with the help of the former mayor, King Cole, who knows the language and culture of the Arabian fables. King Cole acted as the translator of the two factions, thus quickly repairing the relationships between them. The relationship between the two groups of Fables keeps getting better. Sinbad began to learn English and quickly began to understand the different culture. An alliance seems to be assured. Unfortunately, Frau Totenkinder informed them that the Arabian Fables has brought a d'jinn with them, a creature that when unleashed could possibly destroy the entire mundy world. Eventually, a servant of Sinbad, Yusuf, released the d'jinn thus forcing Fabletown to hold every Arabian fables captured as it was a possible act of war. Fortunately, Frau Totenkinder anticipated that this would happen and altered the wishes of Yusuf, thus averting the crisis. The War Once the war against the Adversary was set in motion, Charming lead the airship created thanks to the collaboration of the Arabian Fables as well as Fabletown's. Along with Sinbad, the two lead the important mission of destroying the portals to the Mundy. At the last doorway, the Adversary is prepared and launches an attack that causes the airship to catch on fire. The order to evacuate is given, but Charming returns to the ship after realising it could be steered into the water to save one of their homemade missiles. Charming survives, but badly injured and burned. He succeeds in saving a missile, and with the help of Sinbad takes it to the last portal. He insists on taking it inside to set it off himself, claiming that their mission is what is most important. Fairest In Fairest, it was discovered that Charming survived the explosion of the last gateFairest #15. He was blasted into the Homelands, in the Indian land of Fables. There he was saved by a young man, Nathoo, who brought him to his village, where he was nursed back to health. Due to his magical nature as a Fable, his burns and scars eventually faded away completely. He took control of the village quickly enough, making use of the gun he had on his person, scaring the villagers with it's "magic". He then trained the village, compromised mostly of women, to become an army, and marched to take the Maharaja's throne. A woman, Nayalani, came to him and sought out help, as her village was repeatedly attacked by Dhole. Charming, wishing to seduce her, agreed to go help. One night, they are attacked by Dhole and a curse is sent Charming's way. After their encampment was attacked, Charming fled with Nayalani, and both were lost in the Village of the Dead. There he noticed his hand began to have boils, and his fingers crumpled and fell off. Spending time with Nayalani, however, made him realise that he had feelings for her, and he confessed these immediately. His hand was healed due to Charming finally feeling true love for another. Nayalani did not respond to his feelings, but the two concoct a plan to kill the crocodile and escape the Village. In the meantime, Nathoo is looking for Charming desperately, and banished the other man of the encampment for his carelessness, thinking him to be a danger to everyone. They return to the encampment, and Charming expresses his trust of Nathoo and his belief that he did what he thought was best. Soon, they stand against the Dhole. Just as Charming was about to get eaten he realizes the Dhole are speaking in English, and seem to know Bigby. The Dhole revealed themselves as Bigby's brothers, and thus take Charming as their new master, explaining that their old one was the one that sent them to attack other villages, and cursed Charming. Learning of this vendetta, Charming sought out the brothers' master, but first wanted to return to his castle. On their way, they find Nayalani's village destroyed and the villagers killed. She expressed grief and responsibility over her failure to keep her people safe, and told Charming she had wanted to do what she could for them. Charming said he understood, as he had thought he was dying for Fabletown, and had been ready to. Once they finally arrive to the castle, they find the old Maharaja back on the throne, and the Dhole reveal him as their master. They fight for the throne, and Charming proved his talent as a swordsman. Charming won the battle at the cost of his eye. He told Nayalani of his feelings again and she still did not return them. At this point, Charming asked Nathoo if he was in love with him, and said that he understood. Shortly after, Sinbad arrived and offered to take Charming back to Fabletown. Charming leaves Nathoo in charge, making him Maharaja after he displayed the abilities to be in charge at the encampment, and Nayalani accompanied Charming back to his world. Source material Prince Charming is based on the various nameless princes that are involved in rescuing and marrying princesses. As early as the 18th century there have been heroes with names like The Charming King, King Charming, and even just Charming. It's suspected that Oscar Wilde coined the exact phrase Prince Charming in The Picture of Dorian Gray. References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive